Inked
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: Who knew that sharpies could do so much? Jason X OC Sadie


_Don't own Camo Rock or Sharpie. Do own Sadie and a fuschia sharpie:)_

_I wrote this in an attempt to clear my mind so that I could write a new chap for IINSYFAIDH, but I had Jadie in mind at the time, so I was like 'meh... kinda future for IINSYFAIDH_

She lied face down on his bed, naked, with his silk sheets barely covering her ass. He sat on top of her, only in his boxers, and pushed her long, thick brown hair away and started placing little kisses on her shoulder. She groaned and turned her head so that she could look at him.

"Are you going to draw something, or can I get up? Because I really have to pee." She said. He laughed at her and grabbed one of his many sharpies from the bedside table.

"But if you leave, I'll lose my train of thought!" He announced. "Now, face forward." He commanded. She rolled her eyes and turned her head around. Again, he pushed her hair out of the way, and then brought his sharpie to his mouth. "Now... what to draw? What to draw..." He said to himself.

"Just get ON WITH IT!" She exclaimed. He glared at her and poked her sides, earning a yelp from her."What was that for?" She asked.

"Patience, young grasshopper, or else I'll take as long as possible and I won't let you pee." He said quietly in her ear, making her shiver. "Now, are you going to sit still and not complain, or am I going to have to be rough?" He asked.

"Just doodle or I'm going to piss all over your new sheets." She threatened.

"Fine! Fine! I'm doing it... Jeeze." He said. He took the cap off of the sharpie and placed the tip onto her bare skin and dragged it across, making her giggle.

"Jaaaaase! It tickles!" She exclaimed, making him laugh.

"Hold still, silly, or else you're going to look like Shane!" He announced, and she instantly froze.

"Oh god, please don't do that." She pleaded.

"Then stop moving, Sadie." He said sternly, and then she loosened up. He placed the tip of the sharpie back onto her skin and continued. At first, there were just lines that to Cailyn and Nate would look like random little lines, to Shane, they would probably look like ninjas fighting pirates and pirates fighting ninjas, to Mitchie, they would look like happiness, if that makes any sense, and to Jason they looked like the beginnings of his masterpiece. He closed his first sharpie, and then grabbed another one, and started coloring in. Color after color, he carefully colored in his masterpiece until he was satisfied. With one final stroke of the sharpie, he kissed the skin just above her arse and got off of her. "You can get up." He said quietly.

"M'comfy." She mumbled against his pillow, making him laugh.

"Come on, get up. You have to see it before you fall asleep and rub sharpie over my new sheets." He said. She groaned and streached herself out, her back popping in response, and then she slowly got off the bed, bringing the silk sheets with her, using them to cover her front and her bottom.

"Do you have a mirror?" She asked sleepily. He nodded and escorted her to his huge walk in closet. He turned on the light and brought her over to the mirror. She turned around and attempted to look at it, but only managed to look like a dog chasing it's tail. He laughed and left the closet without a word, leaving her to continue 'chasing her tail'. Finally, he came back with a smaller mirror and handed it to her.

"Try this." He said. She tilted the mirror so that she could see properly, and then her hand went up to her mouth.

"Jay... it's beautiful." She whispered. On her back was a very detailed drawing of a pheonix, drawn in her favorite colors- pink, yellow and orange, and his as well- green and magenta. What really caught her eye was the spot just above her butt. Her eyes started to water.

"Will you marry me?" She read out loud. He took the mirror from her and forced her to look him straight in the eye.

"I thought that was my li-" He was cut off by her lips on his. After several minutes, she pulled away and smiled.

"I will... I do."

_Review pleaseums?_


End file.
